Harry Potter and the 4 elements
by SoccerPlaya
Summary: UNFINISHEDVoldermorts dead, but for long? Death eaters are looking for 3 elements that can bring him back. But who are they? Read and find out! *~SEQULE TO HARRY POTTER AND THE FALL OF VOLDERMORT~*(so read that one first!!!!) R/R!!!!!
1. The Wedding

~*Harry Potter and his New Life*~  
  
By: Emily Hlava a.k.a. Q. T. Gall  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Wedding  
  
A/N: Hello! Yay! My second fanfic! How cool. Well, I'm going to try something different for this time. You'll see when you read! Enjoy and R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up sleepy head! Your going to miss your own wedding!" Yelled Ron Wealsey. Ron was the best man for Harry Potter and Hermonie Granger's wedding. But the groom wasn't waking up! "Harry! WAKE UP!" He said with one more giant push that made Harry fall off his bed.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! What time is it?" A half-awake 21-year-old Harry Potter said.  
  
"It's 9:00. But you have an appointment to go and get your tux at 9:30! And plus you can't have bed-head for you wedding." Ron said.  
  
So Harry got up and walked past Hermonie's room. He heard part of her and Ginny's, her Maid of Honor, conversation.  
  
"Ginny! My hair appointment is at what time?" Hermonie yelled frantically.  
  
"Don't worry! You have like 3 hours util your appointment! Your wedding isn't until 3! It's only 9:00. You can go back to bed if you want." Ginny said.  
  
"Ron, she gets to go back to bed! Why can't I? You don't need me to go get it with you; you can do it by yourself now! You're a big boy!" Harry whined.  
  
"No. You need to sign the rental papers. I still can't believe your getting married!" Ron said. "I wish I could find someone." Ron has gone threw several failed relationships since they left Hogwarts. He just couldn't seem to keep them together for more than a year.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron. You'll meat someone sooner or later." Harry said threw a big yawn as he pulled out of the driveway of Harry and Hermonie's house.  
  
"Yeah, well I hope its sooner rather than later." Ron said.  
  
"You should really meat our wedding planner. She seems nice. I'll make sure that you to meat during the reception." Harry said smiling.  
  
"No thanks, Harry. The last girl you hooked me up with didn't last for 2 weeks." Ron said laughing as they went to go and pick up their tuxes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermonie was pacing up and down back of her room.  
  
"Hermonie! Stop pacing or you'll wear a whole on the floor." Ginny said.  
  
She stopped pacing, looked at the clock and started pacing again. "I can't help it. It's going to slow!"  
  
"Well lets play a game my mom always used to play when we were waiting for time to fly. It's called Guess Who. You have to think of someone in your head. Then the other player or players have to ask yes or no questions. Like does he have blonde hair? Or is it a boy or a girl? You get it?" Ginny explained.  
  
"Yeah I get it. It sounds like fun! Ok you'll start." Hermonie said. So Hermonie and Ginny played "Guess Who" till it was time to get her hair done. She got her hair done and was in her dress, got her makeup on and before you know it, it was 2:00!  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny we have to get to the church and set up!" Hermonie panicked.  
  
"Don't worry the twins and them are setting up." Ginny said.  
  
"Oh I wish I could see Harry. I'm so nervous." Hermonie said.  
  
"Well you'll be able to see him in and hour. You know its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding." Ginny reminded her.  
  
"Yes I know but I really want to see if he think I look ok."  
  
"Well I'm sure he will think your gorgeous. I think you do. But we have to get over to the church now. Common bride lets go get your groom."  
  
So Hermonie and Ginny got into the car and drove to the church. Harry was already in one of the rooms changing into his tux.  
  
"I'm so nervous Ron. I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Your not going to get puck all over your tux. Wait till after your wedding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"EVERY ONE IN THEIR PLACE! The show is about to begin." Mrs. Granger yelled. Every one was in the back of the church getting ready to walk down the aisle.  
  
The wedding march began to play and it began. To Hermonie and Harry it seemed forever until the piano played had Hermonie started walking down the aisle. Harry's mouth dropped as he saw Hermonie in her gown and all did up. She just smiled. Harry could see Dumbledore in on if the seats and to his great surprise all of his teachers from Hogwarts, even Snape! He even looked happy to be here! He gave a smile to all of them and Dumbledore had the happiest look on his face as if it was his own son up there.  
  
Hermonie reached the altar and Harry stepped down and took her from her father who patted him on his back. He and Hermonie were standing up there holding hands.  
  
Soon the wedding was winding down and it came to the ring giving. And the ring bearer was Tabatha Weasley, Ron's older brother Bill's daughter. They exchanged rings and finally, the thing Harry was waiting for the most.  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Said the priest. And Harry pulled his wife into him and gave her a deep long kiss. The church rang with cheers as the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked back down the aisle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the reception Hermonie and Harry were eating their dinner when Harry remembered that he told Ron that he would let him meat his wedding planer.  
  
"Ron, come here and see Heater, our wedding planer." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, give it a rest! I've excepted that I am bound to live a lonely life, why can't you?" Ron said.  
  
"Because! I know you are going to find someone! I'll make sure of it! Even if I have to make a woman with my own hands!" Harry laughed.  
  
So Harry and Ron walked down to where Heather Maker was sitting.  
  
"Heather," Harry said. As she turned around, Ron's mouth dropped. "Heather, this is my friend Ron. I just wanted you two to see each other. Oh I think I hear Hermonie calling. Have fun you two!"  
  
"Hello Ron! Sit sown and lets have a talk." So Ron sat down and they got to talking. Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had long brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes. Her smile seemed to light up her face. And she laughed at every one of his dumb jokes. Ron was in love. Harry could tell by the look on his face that something good had just happened.  
  
"Hun, look at Ron." Harry told Hermonie. She looked smiled at Harry.  
  
"Your so bad! This is what the 4th woman you've hooked him up with!" She just smiled and gave Harry a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too" Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Was it good? Was it O.K? Was it Bad? Well I need to know! And how can I know if you don't review!! So please review! 


	2. Suprising News

Chapter 2 Surprising News  
  
"Harry, Hun! Wake up! We have to get ready. Remember we are having a breakfast with Ron and his family?" Hermonie said.  
  
"Tell me why we planned it for 9 in the morning? Its to early." Harry yawned and rolled over and went back to bed.  
  
"Fine be that way. I guess you can spend our first day being married SLEEPING! Get up NOW!" She was getting really annoyed. But as Harry rolled over and gave her a look that made her laugh. "What's that face for?" she laughed.  
  
"What face?" He asked making the face even funnier. "I'm not making any face, am I?" He grabbed Hermonie and gave her a big kiss. "I'll be up in 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the shower." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~At the lunch*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Ron, what did you think of Heather last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"She was cool! She gave me her phone number, I take it she's a muggle?" Ron asked. "Not many wizards, if any, have phone numbers."  
  
"Yeah she is. But she knows all about us. Her sister is a witch. Are you going to call her? I'll have to teach you how to talk in the phone!" Harry laughed, remembering the time when he was young Ron called and started yelling threw the phone.  
  
"Shut up, Harry. I had no idea how to talk on one. But Hermonie taught me how to in 6th year.  
  
" I remember that," Hermonie laughed. "It took me ages just to tell you what side you talk into!"  
  
Ron playfully punched Hermonie in the arm. "Owie!" she said sarcastically and punched him back. Everyone was eating and before you know it every one was finished and they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"By Harry! Bye Hermonie!" The Weseley family yelled as they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When they got back to there house Harry went into the house to see that the mail had arrived. As he went looking through it he saw 2 envelopes. They looked like the ones Harry got every year that had his Hogwart's supply list in.  
  
"Hun! We got some letters from Dumbledore!" He yelled upstairs.  
  
"Open them." She yelled back.  
  
So Harry opened up his letter and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
As I have just announced, I will be quitting my job here at Hogwarts. And we need a new Headmaster. I am asking you to take my place. You have shown me in more than enough ways that you are capable of running this school. Professor Moganagall will be there if you need help. Please send your owl in response as soon as you can. Happy Holidays.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
The he opened Hermonie's and it said:  
  
Dear Mrs. Potter,  
  
It has come to my attention, that we will need a new Charms teacher this year at Hogwarts. I know you were one of the best students in the class so I thought you should be the teacher. I hope you will accept my offer. It would be a great honor. If you could please send an owl with your answer as soon as possible, it would be greatly appreciated. Happy Holidays.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was still staring at his own letter as he handed Hermonie's letter to her. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be headmaster. Hermonie was so happy to get the job of Charms. She read the first sentence and she started writing her letter back to Dumbledore telling him she would take the job.  
  
"Hun? Are you ok?" She asked him. He didn't tell her about his letter.  
  
He handed Hermonie the letter and she read it. "O my gosh, Harry! Are you going to take it?" She asked.  
  
"I think I am," He said. And with that he started writing back to Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT?!?! Dumbledore, sir, have you gone crazy? Asking Harry Potter to be Headmaster! What are you thinking?!" Snape bellowed at Dumbledore. He couldn't even imagine Harry being headmaster.  
  
"I have made my decision, and you know there is still enough time to send an owl to someone for a new POTIONS teacher." Dumbledore said coolly.  
  
"Well---I-ok fine." Snape agreed, and stormed out mumbling under his breath. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermonie sent and owl to Ron telling him the good news and he wrote back telling them that he got the position of Muggle Studies. Dumbledore sent them all a letter telling them that they need to be at the school by August 20th. That gives Dumbledore a chance to tell harry all of the things he has to do. Now that Harry and the rest of them know how to Apperate, they met in front in the grounds of Hogwarts, trunks and all.  
  
"Hey you guys! Over here!" Yelled Ron, he was waving his hands so they could find him.  
  
"Hi! I can't talk for to long Dumbledore has a lot of stuff for me to learn. You two can talk for a bit." With that Harry ran off to the castle.  
  
On the way up to Dumbledore's office he met Snape. He gave Snape a smile and ran on. So he got over to Dumbledore's office and walked in.  
  
"Sir? I'm here." Harry said as he walked in. He saw him standing but the window and Harry walked over to him.  
  
"You had a lovely wedding. Hermonie never looked happier." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks for coming. It meant a lot, since my real family couldn't be there. Hogwarts has always been my family." Harry said.  
  
"Well now you have your own family to take care of-" But he was cut off when Ron came running in with Hermonie after but she was limping. And she had blood on her forehead  
  
"Hermonie!!! Are you ok?!?!" Harry said rushing to her.  
  
"He came out of no where. We didn't see him until it was to late." She said. And she collapsed into Harry's arms.  
  
"RON! What happened!!!???" Harry yelled.  
  
"A death eater! He just appeared and attacked her." Ron said gasping. 


	3. A New Face

A/N: To all of those who read the 2nd chapter before and it said that Hermonie got the job of DADA, GO back and read it again! I changed it so she was the Charms teacher, it would just make more sense in my story!  
  
Chapter 3 A New Face  
  
They rushed Hermonie over to the hospital wing. The nurse shooed them all away. Harry started to pace up and down the hallway. He couldn't stop thinking about who had done this to her and why! He got madder and madder the more that he thought about what he would do to the person that did this.  
  
"Harry, calm down. She's going to be all right." Ron said.  
  
"You don't know that! She looked pretty bad!" Harry yelled. "Im sorry, Ron. I just can't stop thinking about who did this to her." He said  
  
"Harry it was a death eater. I know it was. And I'll bet anything that it was Malfoy. I heard that he became one right out of his 4th year, when You- Know-Who came back. I wouldn't be surprised that he just wanted to get revenge on you for killing his master."  
  
Just then Hermonie walked out if the hospital wing and Harry ran the picked her up!  
  
"O Hermonie! I was so afraid that you were seriously hurt!" Harry said as he gave her a big kiss.  
  
"O, I'm alright. Now, Harry you need to go back to Dumbledore's office. You have a lot to learn about being headmaster!" She laughed and gave him a push to leave. Harry waved good bye to them after Hermonie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry ran up to Dumbledore's office where he was waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, Harry! Is Hermonie alright?" He said looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah she's just fine. She said to start teaching me how to be headmaster!" He said.  
  
"O yes, well we will have to start out with you organizing all of the teacher meetings they are at the first of every month." Dumbledore went on with Harry listening closely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermonie and Ron were in their rooms putting away there clothes and setting up there offices. Hermonie heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She said. The door opened and in came Ron. He was looking around and said,  
  
"Nice. My room looks like my room in my apartment," Hermonie gave him a silly look. "Don't worry, Hermonie, I don't have any Chudly Canons in there. After all, I have to look professional." He said then made a stern face that was suposto look like a business face and it made Hermonie laugh.  
  
"Right! You professional! Ha!" She laughed. Ron soon joined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Dumbledore's office Dumbledore was just finishing his lecture, with Harry hanging on his every word.  
  
".and then you can summon the carriages and you're done for the year. You just have to repeat the same thing over again and again and again." Dumbledore went on.  
  
"Ok, ok I get it!" Harry laughed. "So the first meeting is tonight to introduce all of the new teachers?"  
  
"Yes. But you know all of the new teachers so you don't have to worry but you will see what you have to do at meeting. I will not leave right at the start of the year. I will be 'hanging' around, as you young ones say, for a while." He chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the staff meeting all of the old teachers were sitting around a big oval table. There were 4 open chairs. Why are there 4? There are only 3 new teachers. Harry thought.  
  
"Teachers I would like to introduce the new Charms teacher Mrs. Hermonie Potter, or as you know her Ms. Hermonie Granger," And Hermonie walked in. "Next I would like to introduce the new Muggle Studies teacher Mr. Ronald Weasly," And Ron walked in with a big glare from Sanpe. "Now our new headmaster Mr. Harry Potter." And Harry walked in. He sat down next to Dumbledore. Snape had the biggest look of hatred on his face. "Ok. Now that we know our new teachers we should get this meeting underway. Any questions or comments before we start?"  
  
"Um, yes sir, I have a question." Hermonie raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I was wondering, sir if there is a letter or statement that tells you what you need to teach each student?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, Very good. I will hand out those papers after the meeting." Hermonie sat down. "Now as we know we have a new Headmaster. So I will be here for the first half of the school year to help Harry. And I trust that if Harry needs help you will help him."  
  
The meeting droned on. Until it finally ended.  
  
"Now Harry I will take you to your new room." And Dumbledore and Harry left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before you know it, it was September 1 and Harry was getting ready to welcome the new students. He watched the older students file in and take their places at their tables and everyone was looking at him. Dumbledore must not have told then about Harry being Headmaster.  
  
When all of the students were sorted and waiting for the food to appear, Dumbledore stood and motioned for Harry to stand too.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! You may be wondering why I have Harry Potter standing next to me. Well I'll let him tell you." Dumbledore said and he sat down.  
  
Harry could feel all of the eyes on him. He began his speech, " Hello, as you all know my name is Harry Potter. And I am going to be the new headmaster," murmurs filled the room. "But Dumbledore will still be here to help. So if you want to talk to him feel free. Now, I think we have waited long enough let-" He never finished because at that exact moment the big wooden doors crashed open, and in came woman. She had long black hair and her robes were blowing behind her as he she ran to the staff table.  
  
"Students, please welcome, Miss. Isabella Contez. She is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope you will welcome her as you will the other new teachers." Dumbledore said. "Now, the feast can begin." And the food appeared.  
  
"Ron, it looks so weird up here." He told him. "Ron?" He looked over at Ron who was staring at Isabella. "Ron, I thought you were in love with Heather," Harry laughed.  
  
"I don't know something about her is just like, 'WOW"! I can't explain it." Ron said.  
  
Now that the feast was over Dumbledore told Harry what to say and Harry stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to tell the first years that's the forest is forbidden. And that is all that Dumbledore has informed me to tell you. So, Prefects can lead there house to there dormitories. Good Night."  
  
Hermonie ran over to Isabelle, greeted her and they started talking.  
  
"Hi. My name is Hermonie Potter. I'm another teacher here. I teach Charms," He said with is sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Hi! Im glad that there is another teacher my age here," Isabella said, she had a Spanish accent in her voice.  
  
"Where are you from? Your voice sounds Spanish." Hermonie asked.  
  
"Im from Portugal. I needed a place to teach and live so I asked for a job here and I got it!" Isabella said smiling.  
  
Harry and Ron joined them. "So you're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Im Harry Potter and this is my friend Ron Wesely." Harry said. So they chatted for a while and soon they became good friends. She even laughed at Ron's jokes! They started walking back to there rooms. They got to their rooms and said good night. Isabella walked in hers, Ron walked him his, Hermonie walked in hers and Harry walked in his.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The plan is in order, I will have my revenge!" then a evil laugh filled the air!  
  
A/N: Oooh! I am so evil! Hahaha! I have to have some suspense so you'll come back and read more! Muhahaha! 


	4. Joshua

Chapter 4 Joshua  
  
Harry woke up early the next day to get ready for breakfast. He got up and got dressed in his robes and walked out if his room. He saw Hermonie in her room running around trying to find her class schedule. Harry snuck up on her, and gave her a kiss on the neck.  
  
"Harry! I lost my planer! I don't know what classes I have today," she rubbed her head and sat on her bed, but she jumped up right away like she sat on a needle. She pulled a book out from under the covers. "My planner!" She squealed! " Well sorry but I got to get to my classroom and get ready for my first class." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
So Harry walked around and saw all of the kids talking in the hall. They all looked at him and smiled. Some smiled, blushed, and ran away. Harry had to smile at this. When we walked up to his office, said the password (fickletart), he walked in and he saw Dumbledore waiting for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermonie was sitting in her desk waiting for her class to come in. She had all of her spell books in alphabetical order and was ready to start class. When the first student came in he took first row center seat. He was a small boy. A little scrawny for his age, he was a first year. He had brown hair, she couldn't tell his eye color since he was looking at the floor.  
  
"Why, Hello! You're here early. What's your name?" She asked the little boy.  
  
"Joshua," he said.  
  
"Why are you here so early?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question. And people would laugh at me if they heard it," he said blushing immensely.  
  
"What is it?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"Did you really help with the down fall of Voldermort 4 years ago?" Joshua asked looking at the floor. Hermonie was stunned that he said his name.  
  
"Well, yes but I wasn't the biggest reason. The one that really killed him would have to be my husband, Harry Potter." She said.  
  
"Oh, well you met him? Was he as terrible as they say in stories?" He asked looking at her in the eyes. She saw his eyes. They were the most beautiful color! Gold in the middle and blue on the outside.  
  
"What do they say about him in the stories?" She asked.  
  
"Some boys were telling me that he had snakes for hair, his eyes glowed blood red and he had fangs for teeth. And they said that one scratch from his nails would kill you in a instant," he said with a scared look on his face. "I keep on having nightmares about him."  
  
"Now, Joshua, he was nothing like that, his eyes were red bit they didn't glow. Who told you this?" She asked, concerned, hoping that there wasn't another Malfoy walking around the halls.  
  
He pointed to a couple of boys walking in. "Ok, thanks. I'll talk to them."  
  
"Oh! No! Please don't! They'll tease me," he said looking scared.  
  
"Ok, I'll just keep my eye on them. But if they tease you anymore you come and tell me." He nodded his head and by that time the whole class had come in and she started teaching her class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner Harry was sitting in his Headmaster chair and to his left were Hermonie and Isabella, her and Hermonie were talking about some kid in her class and to his right were Dumbledore and Ron.  
  
"So, Isabella, how was your first day?" Hermonie asked.  
  
"It was great. I am surprised how much these 5th years know." She said.  
  
Hermonie was scanning the tables and saw Joshua sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table. He looked so lonely. No one was talking to him and was talking to himself. It seemed that he had an imaginary friend. She smiled. She remembered her first imaginary friend. But she felt bad because even though she had an imaginary friend she still had real friends.  
  
"You see that little boy sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table?" Isabella nodded. "I met him in my first class. He says some boys are teasing him."  
  
"Who?" She asked looking very concerned.  
  
Hermonie scanned the crowd and spotted the boys Joshua pointed out. "There," she said pointing to the 3 boys in the middle of the Slytherin table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day of Charms, Joshua came in early again. "Hi, Joshua! Why do you come in so early?" She asked.  
  
"I like talking to you. You are the only one who listens to me," he said.  
  
"Well, I like talking to you too," Hermonie said and Joshua blushed. When he looked at her, then did she see his blood shoot eyes, like he had been crying for a long time.  
  
"Joshua? Are you ok?" She asked running over to him. She kneeled down and wiped his tears away with her robe. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's the boys. They keep telling me that Voldermort is coming after me. And I can't say anything because they will tease me more. I don't know what to do!" Joshua said and he stared crying. Hermonie hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
"Joshua, I'm going to have to talk to them. You know that don't you? If they are making you cry, I have to talk to them."  
  
"Ok." Joshua said. He wiped his tears and went back to sit down.  
  
Just then the rest of the students filed in. All in there little groups, laughing and talking. She walked over to the three boys that were about to take there seats. "Boys, I would like a talk with you. All three of you." She said in a stern face. The boys looked at her and got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"What are your names?" she said.  
  
"Mike Waller," one said.  
  
"Shane Pansky" another one said.  
  
"Sam Steller" the last one said.  
  
"Ok, I have heard that you three are telling Joshua, untrue things about You-Know-Who. And last night you made him stay up all night crying because of it. Is this true?" she said tapping her foot.  
  
The smallest, but obviously the leader of the pack spoke, "So what of we did." Shane said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me, 15 points from Slytherin. Now are you going to tell me." She said, smiling at the boys' faces of hatred on their faces.  
  
" Fine, maybe we told him a few things," Hermonie cleared her throat, "er, all of those things. I didn't know we made him cry." Shane said with a face look of innocence on his face. "I don't believe you. 5 points from Slytherin. Now, go take your seats." She said and started her class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Late that night when Harry couldn't sleep, he got up and decided to write Sirius. He always wrote him but he hasn't lately.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Well it's the second day on the job. Sorry that I haven't written to you in such a long time. I just haven't had a lot of time. With all of the packing and then Hermonie being attacked. But I have a lot to talk about now. Well for one thing, its fun being married. Yeah I know your probably laughing at me but that's how I describe it! I love working here since I have Hermonie and Ron. It just makes working here a lot funnier. Well im getting tired and I must sleep! Bye! See you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
With that Harry went set the letter but the windowsill so Hedwig would find it. And he went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning started out like another morning. The students came in for breakfast and walked out to get ready for class. But that morning didn't end like every other morning. Harry, Ron, Isabella, and Hermonie walked out of their room together and went down to the Great Hall. But as they go the doors they saw Joshua being teased by Mike, Shane and Sam. Hermonie ran over but before she could do anything there was a huge boom and every one went flying backwards. When every one came to. All you could see was this bright light where Joshua was. was he glowing? No he was moving very fast. And he was pounding the other three.  
  
Isabella was over there in a flash and the second strange thing of the day happened. Isabella turned a glowing gold and jumped in the middle. She seemed to be talking to him. But her lips weren't moving! Soon Joshua stopped glowing and so did Isabella. Together they both fell unconscious to the floor. 


	5. Bronze, Sliver and Gold

Chapter 5 Bronze, Sliver and Gold  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermonie stood stunned in the hallway. They had rushed Isabella, Joshua, Matt, Shane and Sam to the hospital wing. Hermonie was lying on the ground remembering the sight of the three boys; all cut, bruised and bloody on the floor, Isabella and Joshua lying on the floor barely breathing. She conjured up some stretchers and bandaged up the three boys and Joshua's fists, which were bleeding at the knuckles. She still could not comprehend what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore (A/N remember he doesn't leave till Halloween!) and the staff, minus Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Isabella for obvious reasons, were having a meeting.  
  
"Dumbledore! What just happened out there?" Yelled Snape. Dumbledore was looking threw his shelf. He pulled out a thick book. It was a leathery and old looking book. It was all brown around the edges. On the cover it said something in a different language. "ÈíDÛ §¥£g ¢¥§ß £=Eðæ". He flipped threw the pages and found what he was looking for. He took out a piece of aged paper. He read it out loud:  
  
"Gold, symbol of kings and queens. Sliver, symbol of love and caring. Bronze, symbol of strength. When those three elements are brought together, they form a bond so powerful it cannot be broken. Unless the 4th element is brought in. Diamond, symbol of everlasting. Won't be able to use its powers until it realizes it is indeed a witch/wizard, not a muggle. It is placed in the center and defeats all. These 4 elements had to be protected from a dark lord, so they were scattered into 4 living human beings, and they were to be passed down from parent to first born, but neither child nor parent will know of the element in there body. Only in times of great anger and sadness do they show their true colors. One day they will be brought together, and the only one who could save them will be diamond. For that person is the only one using their power on their own free will."  
  
"What does that mean, Dumbledore?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"According to Mrs. Potter, Joshua was glowed a bright white and Ms. Contez glowed a bright gold." He said staring at the teacher, as if giving them a hint.  
  
A gasp could be heard and Professor Sprout said, "Does the mean that Joshua and Ms. Contez are 2 of the 4 elements?" She asked in astonishment.  
  
"Yes, Joshua is Silver and Isabella is Gold. And I think I know who bronze is." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who?" Snape asked.  
  
"Ronald Weasly." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But who is Diamond?" Someone asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dumbledore said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermonie was in her room lying on her bed when Ron came in. He was as shocked as Hermonie was.  
  
"Hey Herm. How ya doing?" Ron asked, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Ya," she said, sounding far away. "What happened?"  
  
Ron lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, which Hermonie enchanted, to look like the great hall's ceiling. But she had it different, it was always had a shine of bronze. It made it look sunnier. "I don't. It all happened so fast."  
  
"Im going to talk to Dumbledore." She said as she sat up and walked out if the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Muggle World!  
  
"Mrs. Maker? The Parkers are here."  
  
"Thank you, Melissa." Came the voice of Heather Maker. She was organizing her desk, and she came across a picture of a wedding she planned. She was in the picture. She was standing next to a man with red hair. He looked very hansom in a tux. She tried to remember his name. Then she looked at the bride and groom. Of course, Harry Potter and Hermonie Granger. Then that man must be Ron Weasly. She smiled as she remembered when they met. She couldn't get over how handsome he was. They talked threw the whole reception. A knock on the door brought her back to reality. It was Melissa.  
  
"You have a visitor." She said.  
  
"Let him in." She said.  
  
A man with long white hair walked in, he was wearing a green cloak.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore! Long time no see!" Heather said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermonie was almost to Dumbledore's office when she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry!! I was just going to Dumbledore's office to figure out what happened." Hermonie said.  
  
"He's not there. I was just there. Mogonagall said that he was gone for the day." Harry said.  
  
"Oh.well.ok." Was all she could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: A BIG thank you to Hermione2003Potter for the chapters after this point! She helped me out of my writer's block and gave me an idea on how to finish this story! So go read her stories!!!  
  
(muggle world)  
  
"Have a seat professor! I haven't seen you in a long while! How's your school doing?" Heather asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not headmaster anymore. Harry Potter is." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I remember him! I did a wedding for him! He had a beautiful wedding. So why have you come here anyway.?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I have nothing to do anymore so I thought that I would stop in and say hi."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Melissa appeared. "Umm. Heather.the Parkers are still waiting."  
  
"Oh! Tell them im terribly sorry and wil be with them in a minute!" Melissa left and she turned to Dumbledore. "You'll excuse me, but I have clients waiting." And with that she left.  
  
Dumbledore got up and walked around he office and pulled out an old looking piece of paper. He put it on her desk and disaperated.  
  
~*Two Hours Later*~  
  
"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Parker! See you at your wedding!" Heather Maker yelled at her clients as they walked out the door. She walked over to her desk and fell into her chair. She turned the chair towards the huge glass window facing the city. I love the view up here. Twenty-three stories high. I feel like I could fly! She thought. She turned back to face her desk and was looking threw her papers when one fell on the floor. She looked at it and read:  
  
"Gold, symbol of kings and queens. Sliver, symbol of love and caring. Bronze, symbol of strength. When those three elements are brought together, they form a bond so powerful it cannot be broken. Unless the 4th element is brought in. Diamond, symbol of everlasting. Won't be able to use its powers until it realizes it is indeed a witch/wizard, not a muggle. It is placed in the center and defeats all. These 4 elements had to be protected from a dark lord, so they were scattered into 4 living human beings, and they were to be passed down from parent to first born, but neither child nor parent will know of the element in there body. Only in times of great anger and sadness do they show their true colors. One day they will be brought together, and the only one who could save them will be diamond. For that person is the only one using their power on their own free will."  
  
She read it over and over trying to figure out what that meant. After the 5 time reading it she set it a side and went on with her work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dumbledore!!" Yelled Hermonie as she saw him walking across the lawn. "Were did you go?"  
  
"Oh, I just went to go see some old friends. Do you need something?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted to know what happened out there." She asked.  
  
"Im afraid I can not tell you that."  
  
"What!? Im a teacher! I should be able to know what's going on!" She yelled.  
  
"Now, Miss. Potter. There is no need to raise your voice. You will know in due time." He said. When he turned a big wind came threw the grounds. A piece of paper flew out of Dumbledore's pocket. He didn't seem to notice so Hermonie ran after it. She caught it and it had some long paragraph on it. It looked old so she ran up to Harry's office. But first she came across the Hospital and went to go see if Joshua or Isabella was awake. But they weren't. But for the first time she noticed how much they look alike. Joshua's hair was almost the same shade as Isabella's; they have the same nose! They look so alike she thought.  
  
Well she walked to Harry's office. "Hey!" she said going and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Look at what flew out of Dumbledore's cloak." She said, handing him the piece of paper. He read it.  
  
"What does this mean?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I think it has something to do with what happened this morning." She said looking at him.  
  
"Wait, do you think that."Hermonie gasped. "Joshua and Isabella are part of this?"  
  
"It could be. I mean Joshua glowed gold and Isabella glowed silver.and Joshua's eyes have gold in them! I bet that if we looked in Isabella's eyes she would have sliver in them!" She said.  
  
Harry looked at Hermonie and started towards the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" She yelled.  
  
"To go wake up Isabella." He said as the portal closed and left Hermonie standing there. Totally and completely confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Muggle world)  
  
"Heather! Lookie lookie!" Said her little neighbor Molly. She wanted to show her a pic she drew.  
  
"That's very nice!" Molly hands her the pic. "Oh! Is it for me?" Molly nodded her head. Heather took it and hung it on the refrigerator.  
  
"You're going to run out of room on there soon, sis!" Came a voice out of nowhere. It made Heather jump.  
  
"Ahh! Matt! Don't to that! Why can't you knock like normal people." Heather said laughing.  
  
"How can you say that to your brother! I thought you would be glad to see me! Plus remember, im not normal!" Matt said. Heather was caring a vase of flowers to the kitchen table. "Let me help you with that.Wingardum Leviosa" He said and the flowerpot flew out of her hands and landed gently on the table.  
  
"Matt! What did I tell you about using you magic in fount of muggles?" She said motioning Molly.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry. But hey! You're a Muggle." Matt said playfully.  
  
"You know what I mean." She said laughing. There was a knock on the door. "Go up and change out of that cloak!" And she went up to get it. She answered the door and it was Molly's mom.  
  
"Thank you for watching her today!" Said Molly's mom.  
  
"Oh it was no pr-" Heather stopped dead in her sentence when she saw her living room. It was full of paint and paper was every where. Molly was sitting in the middle of a puddle of green of paint with red blue and orange paint all over her. "Oh. my.. GOD! What did you do in here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled. Molly's smile soon faded away. Heather started walking over to her and molly got up and started running upstairs.with a little paint shoe mark where every she stepped. She dragged her hands on the walls. Soon her house was full of paint. That was it. She ran upstairs and cornered Molly. Then she didn't know what happened but the floor under Molly disappeared and she fell right into the bathtub. Then the water turned on and Molly sat in there the tub. She looked so confused. Matt had seen the whole thing and was staring at her. Heather still standing there came back and realized what she had done. "Oh my god! Molly! Are you ok? What did I do?" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. Molly's mother was by her and looked at Heather.  
  
"What in the WORLD just happened here?" She asked. Heather shrugged. For she herself did not know what happened.  
  
"I-it all happened so fast" She mumbled. She walked out of the bathroom and right into Matt. He had a look on his face that she could not explain.  
  
"W-what?" She said.  
  
"I know what I saw. Heather, only a witch or wizard could have done that." Molly tried to talk but Matt cut her off. "One other thing. You were glowing! A bright white, silvery color. And-Oh my.I never noticed how you eyes shimmer. They look like diamonds."  
  
With that statement she remembered something. The piece of paper!! She ran up into her room, dumped out her briefcase and found the old piece of paper.  
  
" '.diamond, symbol of everlasting. Won't be able to use its powers until it realizes it is indeed a witch/wizard, not a muggle.'she read that line over and over in her head until it made sense..  
  
Heather gasps. Matt ran in.  
  
" '.diamond, symbol of everlasting. Won't be able to use its powers until it realizes it is indeed a witch/wizard, not a muggle.' " She said to Matt.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked. He was kinda getting it.  
  
"Matt.I'm Diamond! I have to get to Hogwarts" With that she packed a suitcase and ran out of the house. 


End file.
